pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 “Isabella, he doesn’t LIKE me, not in the way I want him too.” I say in tears. I crunch up in a tight little ball. “I want to go rot in a hole, and die.” I say. Isabella sighs and climbs off my bed. “Okay, I’ll leave you now. Just think about you guys Emily, Ferb does NOT hate you.” She opens the door, and looks back at me. “See ya later.” She says, and closes the door. (This is where the new writing starts. -che) I sigh and look at my ceiling. He probably doesn't hate me, but I sure hate myself for letting that slip out. I sit in the bedroom for hours on end until I hear the phone ring downstairs, making me jump. I ignore it until my father comes up, offering me the phone. "It's Ferb." I look at him. "I don't want to talk." My father silently hands me the phone and leaves. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Um… Emily?" Ferb's voice says. "What was that in the backyard today?" I stay silent. "Hello?" he says. "Emily, are you there?" I sigh. "Yes, I'm here…" "You kind of… ignored… my question… what was that?" I resign myself to the fact that I have to answer him. "Ferb," I say, forcing myself to get the words out. "I— I like you." Now it's Ferb's turn to be silent. "…Really?" "Yes," I say, feeling tears streaming down my face at the thought of him not liking me back. He laughs. Seriously. I feel even worse. Oh, gosh. He really ''doesn't like me!'' "Oh, you would not believe how much of a relief that is, Emily!" he says, leaving me totally confused. "How is that a relief?" I myself am not relieved— I'm angry! He doesn't take me seriously? "Because I like you, too!" he says. I hear him gasp slightly. "Oops." I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEMILY 4EVA!!!!!!!!! (yeah!) M&M 18:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Have you seen my Star Wars adaptation, Kid Wars, I had to leave out a few important details, but I still think it's good.-Phinfan I miss you! DG, I may not totally understand why you left, and as you may or may not know, TeamPhineas has left this wiki. (it's me! TeamPhin AND TeamPhineas) And I'm not gonna be all cliche and beg for you to come back. But I do want you to know that we all miss you and love you. I even drew a couple of Emilys in your honor, and will most likely draw another one sometime soon. DG, your art is too incredible NOT to be shared. But you have your reasons, and I respect those reasons. For example, I left this wiki because people accused me of stealing. And whether or not your reasoning is the same, I want you to know that I support you in whatever you do. And I see you as more than an amazing artist. You're a wonderful person, with imagination (who else could've invented a wonderful character like Emily?), heart, and talent. Personally, I think you are destined for bigger things than this wiki, or even dA. I can easily see you as a cartoonist someday. And if possible, I would be right beside you, writing the things that you draw. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, I'm gonna stay by you. And while I may not particaularly LIKE this wiki, if it's the only way I can see your amazing artwork, then so be it. I DO wish you would come back, but if you don't, I understand. No one can be as amazing as you. I guarantee it. I'm sorry if this message ticks you off, and you can hate me if you want. But I just had to let you know that I miss and love you! ~Haley~ (aka dA's TeamPhin and this wiki's TeamPhineas) Cool Artwork They're possibly better than the real thing. Danville Times Image Just asking if you have an fanpic ready for the Times. It's due August 15. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It could be anything you want, but I recommend something SBTY-ish. Oh, and if you are interested on making a review of Summer Belongs To You! (SBTY) don't bother speak up. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Same due date, before August 15. Because we are trying to be on time here. The Times is coming up August 16. Just as the Tri State Gazette on the Canon wiki, the Times comes out bi weekly every 1st and 16th day of a month. Send your review to my email ( ) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Where do you keep dissapearing to?-Phinfan I suppose you haven't heard of my original piece, Phineas the Acrobat-Phinfan Hi Hi DG. :) Ummm...Why is your User Page blank? P&I4EVAH! 15:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Times Picture I saw the message you left on Faddy's talk page about your picture. And your picture is the next issue. This issue is Ferblover's turn. Then you. Then me. It's a cycle. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Long story made short; You are one step closer to administrator rights. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) hey can I ask you something you made somecharacter's to be tthe kid's of Baljeet on one of them you said it wasn't clear who there mother is if'ts still unclear can there mother be Ginger p.s:can you please give me the title of all the stories Emily was in in I know to. Times Fanpic Do you have a new fanpic for the times? It's coming out Sept 1/2. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 10:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, glad you liked it. DG, be''have''. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 21:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi DG! :D P&I4EVAH! 01:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) NVM I found it that Bajjet's wife is Mistu. 0.0 Woah, that's an awesome picture up their, your art teacher must love you. About those new characters Heinz84 added on SYTC... He asked me if he could add them, and... I kinda... okay'd it... I'M SORRYYYY!-Phinfan ----- Don't forget to submit your picture for the Times, it's due 17 September. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Times Pic That's an awesome pic, but it's my turn XD. Faddy for some reason forgets who's turn it is every time... We can either print both of ours or hold yours til next issue. Which one do you want to do? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of adding a "Jeremy" for Amanda, maybe Stacy and Coltrane's son, and maybe also a "Suzy", problem is I can't think of any names.-Phinfan pICTURE You know, this isn't realy important but the pciture you drew, Phinibella Jump.jpg was awesome! You're a really good drawer, and I'm suprised you didn't trace! Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 00:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) HIIII DDDGGGG!! Well I dunno if you noticed, but I have a couple stories up that are in the process of being made (In Noctem, RAWEFChe) and some that I dunno if you read (I Hate Basketball!, etc.) (waves again) HAAAI! [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 20:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) (slaps forehead) There's another idea. When I get writers' block, I tend to do crossovers to take up time. But thanks for the idea, I'll start on that soon. And don't rag on yourself! I like the stories you write, Old Friend From Britain is coming out awesomistically! [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 20:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome! :D [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The PaF interviews was sweet, can I add a little?-Phinfan Well I wanna change a few of Adrian's answers to make him sound more like the self-proclaimed ladies man I envisioned him as, like how he's so confidant that Becky Von Stom likes him.-Phinfan I also added Adrian's favorite movie, I think you'll be surprised.-Phinfan Do you have a fanpic ready for the next times on October 1? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I totally love your work! My favorite? EMILY KINNEY! You're character is loved all around the globe! FEMILY ROXS! ~hYPERhEARTS58 You're not really the one doing the images, but Goldy is just stuck in a middle of nothing. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 23:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I just thought of something, maybe Phineas and Isabella had there honeymoon in Paris, it would really make up for Phineas ignoring Isabella back in Paris when their were kids, do you think I should write about that?-Phinfan You're gonna looooove the opening.-Phinfan Issue 9 Oh, gawd, DG, I would love to... but it's a miracle if I can even access the wiki any day (my mum's being super-restrictive about it, dunno why). So I can't, sorry. ): [[User:American che|'American che']]{we're watchin' infomercials!} 15:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm okayz! And you? Sure, you can draw Daisy :) Just credit me, 'kayz? See ya! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 20:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Haven't talked in a while, just a little small talk, have you seen my Phineas and Isabella Honeymoon story?-Phinfan ITS...ME!!!!!!!!!! Hi, I don't know you a whole lot but does Emily want to be in Who Wants to Win a Date with Ferb! It would be awsome. Firesidegirl10 (talk) 22:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I'm so excited to show everyone our surprise ;) Fawnspirit 02:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Fan Art I really love fan art, especially yours. Where can I find it? oooh! I got my whatcha doin badge! Draw me an invisible cow. XD An OC'll be fine, pick randomly. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 21:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see how you'd do Blythe (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 21:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 21:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :) Thanks! I don't know you either, of course, but I commented on "Old Friend from Britain" awhile back, before I joined the wiki. Anyway, I'm a fan. :) Anna Latimer (talk) 15:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Permission granted. (: And I don't think I ever got an invite for that... I'll have to check. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 22:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey girl!! Big fan of Emily here!!!!!!! Request for permission from LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ :) Hey Disneygirl94!! I wanted to ask if I could use Emily (Kinney) in a few of my stories?? I'm posting one up today with her in it, but if you would rather I didn't use her then I'll delete the article :) And 2) I really love your articles... just putting that out into the air. (:?) EDIT: I've already used her in a story. -.-" I'm reaaallllyyyyy sorry! So, this is a request for permission if I can use her, but if I can't, I'll delete the article for you. Kagamine powaaaaa!! XD —[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'GLaDos']]The Enrichment Centre, is required to remind you; that you will be baked, and then there will be cake. 14:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Issue 10 An apology, and a request. I'm sorry about this, really I am, but since I've never used someone else's fan-made character before, I wasn't quite sure how this was 'done'...I write my stories on FanFiction.Net, and have written two so far - both using Emily. I have credited her to your deviantART account in both of them, but for some reason it never crossed my mind to ask you personally. So, I apologize for not asking permission, and I now ask you if I may use Emily in my future stories. (If you want to check my disclaimer, my Fanfiction username is MirrorMirrorMelody.) --light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 08:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Old Friend From Britain How come your ''Old Friend From Britain'' page is under construction. Since it's being preserved, you won't be able to add it later. But even more surprising, the story sectiAon now is completely gone. Who did this? Please leave a message on my talk page. a ---****--- Roads 16:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Emily (Note, I wanted to keep the title of this post generic so less people would come and check it ;)) We're making a Halloween skin. I need you to draw Emily in a Halloween costume for it. Try to get it done as soon as you can, I want to have this up the week of Halloween, mmkay? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Emily and Olivia Hey, I am making a character made off of a real life friend. She is really much like Emily. She is from Britan, Has a British accent, has blonde hair. And i wanna make sure there is no OC war... I wanna tell Olivia that she has a special place in my OC place in my mind. And can you try to spread the word about her also after her page and picture is made? ~Cella (A.K.A. EMILYLOVER224) Issue 11 Hi Hey, Can I use Emily in my story "Gone"? Ferb sings to her at some point at his leaving party, so I just wanted to check it'd be okay if I did use her. I wrote the song already but I credited you to say you made Emily in the copyright section :) Please reply, if you're still around. ~ ~*•L.M.•*~Christmas! Hannukah! New Year! WHOO! Wow! How do you get those professional-looking pictures? It can't be Paint. 11-25-10 Issue 12 Emily Can I use Emily in an upcoming NSFFB movie? If you don't respond by the page's real creation, I'll ask an admin. Thanks! The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 18:44, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I want to know how you make your pictures look so real? I like to draw as well but your pictures look like they were taken off the tv or something!!! Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) checking if u are still here are you still vistiting this wiki, if yes, PLEASE restore your "under construction"pages! Please![[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 05:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you still around? '''You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 10:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a page with Emily? I would like to make a page called "50 ways to annoy Emily Kinney" with your and Jisu lee's permission. Would that be alright? Thanks! ~Miranda~ And for the ladies. Rrowl! 13:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello goodnight, I love your imagination and what you think. I would love to work with me, am graphic design. I would like you to join me, together we will achieve some great creations. Well if you like add me on facebook, is Benjamin Tompkins torres. Thanks for reading this message. to: disneygirl94 Um, hi Not trying to bother you or anything... (well I am bothering you by just posting this) but I'd like to use your awesome character Emily Kinney in an upcoming fanon that I am writing. I'm just doing this ahead of time so that there isn't any confusion in the future... StrawberryStarr (talk) 00:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) when you will put the information of AngelaShelby Sanders (talk) 00:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) AU of OFfB Hello! If you haven't dropped off the face of the earth, I'd like to ask a huge favor. I know Emily Kinney isn't up for adoption, and I wouldn't ''dream of claiming her as mine. But I would like to write an AU of "Old Friend from Britain" with my OC Anna Latimer in it to put on fanfiction.net. (She has a page on the wiki if you want to take a look.) Yes, I would be shipping Ferb/Anna mildly if I wrote this, but I would still preserve the bond between Ferb and Emily, because I love your character and this spinoff wouldn't be part of my personal fanon anyway. Or would you prefer me to make changes to her character? Anyway, please take a moment to respond... Even a "Heck no you crazy!" would be helpful. Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 19:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) come on the chat HI DISNEYGIRL can you come on the chat and talk to me? come talk to me! Um,listen,you don't mind if I use Emily?I'm really interested in this character.I know it's been like months but you don't mind right?and I'm sorry if I used it without permission.PnFforever (talk) 09:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat hi wanna come to the chat? Hey. You probably don't know who I am because I just recently joined, but I like Emily Kinney and wonder if I could use her for one of my episodes. I wouldn't change her character any, just need her for plotline. It's-a-me! 20:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hi I am so confused about lynnette de original creator is melty or melissia thomas or phinabella101 or you I am ask you this because I was creating a character and one friend help and she told me how to draw lynnette y other words so I am using the character of something and I feel bad so you can answer my question so I can aske the creator if she can give me permition tu uses of courses I will put she in the credits Shelby Sanders (talk) 03:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Disneygirl94! I know you're haven't been active for a while and you are inactive at this time but incase you do ever come back I want to leave you this message so you will be able to talk to me at least once and when I figure out you've come back i won't have to try and contact you all the time and then wait for another REALLY LONG time. Perry's Biggest Fan (talk) 04:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Something to Ask you Hey Disneygirl94. I am Numbuh26 and I was wondering if I can use your character Emily Kinney in a fiction that I have mapped out in my head. I hope you can respond soon, if you cant reach me here, you can reach me on Fanfiction.net as Author Robot Wolf 26Z. Thanks for reading this question. BeowolfFireside Girls 08:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC)